Bridge Burn
by WandsAndQuills
Summary: Phoenix starts to have doubts about her and Yves' relationship. Will they overcome it before it burns out? Please review.


_**The Shore, The Shore, it is a metaphor  
For every moment that has ever passed between them  
The way the rays repeat upon her face  
Is their monotony she says we need to bridge burn**_

"I can't do it anymore, Yves"

She forced herself to believe it was true.

But they both knew it wasn't.

"We both know that's not true."

He could read her like an open book due to the special bond that brought them together in the first place. Ever since they had met, they both knew there was something special about each other. And after a long time of trying to get to know each other and other difficulties preventing them from being together, they had both accepted the fact that they were Soulfinders.

She avoided looking into his eyes, so she couldn't see the doleful look fixed on his mesmeric face.

He turned his gaze on her bowed head with an intense stare, "You know what we have is special, we're meant to be together, Phee!" He cried exasperatedly, eyes burning with a fusion of anger and passion, sending the flames of the candles on the windowsill of the Benedict home to roar up and melt at an extraordinarily fast pace.

She still failed to meet his eyes as she whispered in a voice so delicate and laced with sorrow and heartache, he barely heard her utter those few words.

"Maybe we're better apart"

_**We need to bridge burn  
We need to bridge burn  
We need to bridge burn  
We need to bridge burn**_

He didn't want to believe what she said.

"W-What?"

She didn't repeat herself due to the soft sobs that escaped her mouth and the tears that threatened to spill from her sapphire eyes – A colour Yves had always said he loved.

She was still dressed in the dark blue dress that she had borrowed from Sky, who told her it made her eyes stand out and that it accented her figure. However, the makeup that her friend had spent so long perfecting was now smudged and rolling off her face in black teardrops.

_(Earlier that evening)_

_The date had started off well. He whisked her off for a romantic meal at a classy restaurant, filled with atmospheric lighting and small elegantly placed candle topped tables as they dined on fine cuisine. For once, they were like a normal couple, sharing jokes and memories, oblivious to everyone around them. At that moment, they were the only people in each other's worlds. _

_She was finally beginning to show her love and affection for him in public, something she had struggled with despite his patient attitude. It wasn't that she didn't love him; it was her deep insecurities and lack of trust in men, thanks to the Seer and her two – now dead – 'brothers'. However, her sweet, intellectual Yves, and his family, had vowed to never hurt her._

_After the meal, they decided to end the night with a stroll on a nearby beach. The setting sun, a rich orange colour against the pale pinks, reds and blues, caught the waves in its final glow, making the sea glimmer like priceless jewels. Yves hand lightly traced her arm, before grabbing hers and swinging them between their bodies, an action that usually brought a sense of comfort to Phoenix. _

_She sighed._

_It was only then, did she realise the beach was a great place to ponder her life choices, and the doubt that she pushed to the back off her mind, pounced like a tiger finding the perfect moment to strike and ruin the evening for her._

_**Shukran, Shukran, he whispers to her hands  
He sees his future in the beach outstretched before them  
The way the waves wash empty words away  
Is opportunity, he nods we need to bridge burn**_

He stepped towards her weeping frame, enclosing her in a tight hug. She hesitated, before inhaling a shaky breath and gingerly sliding her hands behind his neck. Snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, she sighed as she absorbed his scent for the last time – a musty aftershave that he had put on for the date and something that was just Yves. Oh, how she loved his natural scent and the butterflies that erupted from the pit of her stomach and the comfort it gave her. He deserved someone better than her.

A ghost of a smile flickered across her features. "Your shirt's wet." She breathed.

"Doesn't matter." He replied in a soft voice, scared if he raised his voice it would scare her away.

He pulled her in tighter, yet continued to hold her like a fragile ornament that could shatter at any moment.

"You deserve someone so much better than me. I mean – Look at you, you're a genius, you're sweet, you always put others before you." Her body immediately felt colder as she pulled away from him.

She looked down again, desperate to not meet his eyes.

"Look at me Yves; I used to be a thief. I'm stupid, I'm despicable, and definitely not worthy of your love."

"Phee..." She could hear the hurt in his voice. She didn't have to look at him to know he was also close to crying. She felt regret and hatred for herself whirl in her stomach. He had always been so caring and understanding to her, he didn't deserve all the complications she would cause for him and his family.

'It's always best to leave,' she thought, 'before you get too attached.'

_**We need to bridge burn  
We need to bridge burn  
We need to bridge burn  
We need to bridge burn**_

He took off his glasses and rubbed his hands over his face, inconspicuously wiping away the tears that had started to fall down his prominent cheekbones.

He really though she was okay now, that she would stay. Now that her past was behind them, they could finally just concentrate on being together.

He has already been visualising their future. More beach walks. That feeling of holding her soft hand and knowing she was his. Wherever she was, he was going to be by her side, even if that meant flying to the other side of the world. Phoenix was his universe, his everything, and took all priorities in his life. And he wanted to remind her of it every day.

_**And I can tell you that it means so much to look in your eyes, to look in your eyes  
And I can tell you that it's not a crutch to look in your eyes, to look in your eyes  
We need to bridge burn, bridge burn**_

Phoenix had managed to compose herself enough, to meet his eye. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes red from crying. She looked so defenceless, so vulnerable.

He loved everything about her. Her height was perfect so she had to slightly elevate herself to kiss him and he could easily swoop her up into his arms and carry her. The way her eyes were always so bright, especially when she laughed. And oh, that laugh! It was his favourite sound in the whole world, a delicate tinkle, like wind chimes in a gentle breeze. Everything about her made Yves' heart flip, from the softness of her hair, so the small frown she wears when something's not right. He would always kiss it away and whisper sweet nothing in her ear until she relaxed against his chest.

Through his tears and lack of glasses, he could just about perceive the blur of Phoenix as she walked closer to him and whispered into him "Goodbye Yves. Be happy. You deserve so much better."

He doubted her, but he couldn't stop her from leaving if that's what she wanted. Their strong bond will never cease to snuff out; the passion was too strong and would burn on for eternity.

_**So now her heart, a mirror from the start  
Evacuates the empty space that grew between them  
He holds her near, the sun a souvenir  
A final time to reminisce before they bridge burn**_

If that's what she wanted, who was he to deny her of that choice?

He sat down and held his head in his hands, whole body shaking with heart wrenching sobs that racked his body.

She turned around one last time. One last chance to capture everything about her sweet Yves. His Hispanic looks, his towering height, His intellectual abilities, yet his defenceless look when he took off his glasses. How compassionate he was about the things he loved and his Family. How welcoming they all made her feel, despite knowing her for a short while.

Tears penetrated her vision; she had to leave before she was reduced to a pile of emotions. But she feared it was too late.

Despite his loud sobs, he could still hear the gentle bump of the door closing.

He cried even harder.

_**We need to bridge burn  
They need to bridge burn  
They need to bridge burn  
We need to bridge burn**_

Leaving him like that was unbearable. Before the door had even closed, her shoulders had sagged and her hands clutched her face so no one could see how weak she was.

Her castle high guard she kept up came tumbling down like a waterfall of sorrow.

She regretted her decision immediately. What was she doing, leaving her Soulfinder?! People wait their entire lives for their Soulmate to come along, and she had discarded hers before they even had a chance to start.

Before she had the chance to contemplate her next move, the door swung open as she came face to face with Yves.

She barely had to time to mutter "I'm so, so sorry..." before he grabbed her hands and shot her a pleading look of desperation and heartbreak.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again. We're Soulfinders. We're meant to be together." He pulled her body in close for a tight embrace. "Don't you ever doubt us again, Phoenix Corrigan. What we have is special, and yeah, sometimes you make me angry, and sometimes, I can be a jerk. But we're together in this, okay?"

"Okay." She echoed, before coming together in a fervent kiss, everything they had never said to each other being articulated in the passionate embrace.

_**We need to bridge burn bridge burn**_

"I'm never going to let you take away what we have." He whispered in her ear.

"Please don't let me."


End file.
